


Figured You Out

by CraigTuckersLeftNipple



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigTuckersLeftNipple/pseuds/CraigTuckersLeftNipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember where they are. His place? Her place? There are a lot of places in the Haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

Her head slams slams into the desk and Kuroha's mouth twitches as her cheek smacks unpleasantly against the wood.

He can't remember where they are. His place? Her place? There are a lot of places in the Haze. Places borrowed from memories with colors too bright or too dull like children's pictures worn with age. Sometimes it's not any place. Just a black furnace where something used to burn, like his heart, like Ayano's will.

She groans, but doesn't cry out. Ayano would rather him lift her skirt before she dares to raise the white flag. She squirms anyway, but his hand on her hip pins her in position, his fingers feel her scalp, white snakes sliding next to the black tresses.

He wants to lean in and bite her neck, but that damned red muffler is in the way. Red. Kuroha wonders how much she liked that color after it spread next to her head on the ground, when it leaked one by one from her friends.

Instead he smirks, grips her head a little tighter, and bends over to hiss in her ear, tongue barely evading the lobe.

"How bad me bee..."


End file.
